


Link Rant: Red Link

by SingingVio



Series: Link Rants [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: YET MORE SCREAMING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: AGAIN MORE SCREAMING FROM ME BUT THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE SO PLEASE READ IT





	Link Rant: Red Link

first of all, people seem to think that Red is helpless. you’re all wrong who think that. he was the one who saved the others the most throughout the manga. if you don’t believe me, get the mange yourself and look through it! he saved Blue in the temple of darkness AND the ice cave, he helped Green on Death Mountain, he saved ALL THREE OF THEM during Vio’s execution with the Ice Rod, need I go on? those were only the REALLY MAJOR bits.

second, people assume that he’s weak. he’s kind, yes, but not weak. he’s actually the strongest. maybe not physically, not, that’s Blue or Green, but he’s the strongest person I’ve known on the fictional world in heart. he’s constantly kind to literally everyone, and stays positive and looks at the silver lining of everything, even through the hardest things he went through. I’ll bet that when Link’s mother died, then Red was the part that comforted Link himself and everyone around him, saying that it was okay. he lifts everyone’s spirits with his strong heart.

third, people tend to portray him as a coward. that’s 100% inaccurate. he was the first to attack in Hyrule Castle with the possessed knights, and even though he was scared, he still fought and did what was right. being scared does not make you a coward. being a coward is being able to do what’s right and not doing so, submitting to your fear. Red did the exact opposite. he was being the DEFINITION of bravery. he was terrified, and didn’t know if he COULD help in some situations, but he tried to help anyway, usually resulting in saving the other Links’ butts.

do not underestimate Red, or any other Link. people think he’s a helpless, weak, coward. he’s really a helpful, strong, brave person. this is a quote that describes Red really well in battle:

“Because the second you underestimate that guy is the second you lose”

this quote is from the anime Fairy Tail, when Gray, and Ice Wizard, says that even though people underestimate his friend, a Fire Dragon Slayer named Natsu, then that’s the second they lose a fight to him, because they judge him on appearance and how he talks alone. he’s a lot stronger than it seems, just like Red.

now, if you read this and still think that Red is a helpless, weak coward, then you are a little heathen.


End file.
